


Worth A Lick

by AnonDude



Series: JayDick works [17]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Frottage, Getting Together, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Making Out, Morning Sex, Neck Kissing, Not much plot but still, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Wall Sex, accidental seductress Dick Grayson, starring: Dick Grayson licking things a ridiculous amount
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonDude/pseuds/AnonDude
Summary: Jason didn't notice it at first, but as soon as he did, it was suddenlyimpossibleto ignore: Dick Grayson used his tongue anobsceneamount.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: JayDick works [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875007
Comments: 5
Kudos: 121





	Worth A Lick

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be posting a JayDick oneshot (the oneshots won't be holiday themed) for every day of Yule (21 Dec - 1 Jan) to celebrate! This is the first of 12!

Jason didn't notice at first, but as soon as he did, it was suddenly _impossible_ to ignore: Dick Grayson used his tongue an _obscene_ amount.

Okay so that sounded stupid, but it was honestly starting to drive Jason a little crazy. It had started about a week before, when Jason had gotten Dick coffee on patrol and had to watch him lick his specially requested extra whipped cream off the top for two uninterrupted, glorious minutes. Perhaps not one of Jason's finest moments, being virulently jealous of a cup of coffee, but, well...he was only human.

Right now he wasn't in much better shape. He was over at Dick's place because they were collaborating on a case, and they were both on the couch on their laptops, but Dick was curled up in his corner with a container of yoghurt that he was eating by repeatedly dipping the spoon into and then licking it off.

"Oh my god, just eat the yoghurt like a fucking normal person!" Jason burst out.

Dick's eyes flicked up to Jason's and he quirked a brow, licking his lips. "Why do you care?"

"It's annoying," Jason snapped, focusing hard on not blushing.

Dick dipped his spoon again and licked it. "It tastes better this way."

Jason let out a frustrated sigh and looked back at his laptop. "Why do you have to be so weird?"

Dick licked his spoon again. "I'm not the one trying to dictate how other people eat. Weirdo."

Jason clenched his eyes shut for a moment. "You are so fucking annoying."

Dick rolled his eyes.

Thankfully it wasn't long before the stupid, sinful yoghurt was gone and Dick got up to throw the cup away and put the spoon in the sink, and Dick came back with a peach.

Jason almost groaned aloud when Dick took a bite and some of the juice dripped down his wrist and he automatically licked it up. Of course. This was Jason's personal hell.

~♡~

Dick had insisted on celebrating finally wrapping up their case the day after they finally did so, and that was how Jason ended up staring fixedly as a bit of vanilla ice cream dribbled down the side of Dick's cone toward his hand. Dick of course directed his tongue, that accursed tongue, to slowly drag up the side of the cone, cleaning it up and staining his tongue a filmy white. 

And god, Jason should _not_ have been thinking this, but he couldn't help it because _fuck_ is that what Dick would look like with Jason's come on his tongue instead? Would he lick it up just as eagerly? Would his lips be as cherry red and slick as they were now, but from working his cock instead of from the cold?

"Jay? Jay? _Jay!_ "

Jason shook his head slightly and wrenched his eyes away from those sinful lips up to Dick's piercing blue eyes. "What?"

"I asked if you wanted to walk around the galleria, it's kind of chilly out. You totally spaced out."

Jason gave a noncommittal grunt. Yeah, totally wasn't too busy fantasising about what he'd look like sucking Jason's cock or anything. _Totally_. "Sure, yeah, whatever." He shoved a spoonful of his own cup of ice cream into his mouth.

Dick pulled him up from their bench and toward the galleria, and linked their arms. Jason looked at him in askance at the closeness, but Dick wasn't looking at him, once again preoccupied with his ice cream cone.

"This is nice, we should hang out more," Dick said.

Jason stopped walking, and Dick made a disgruntled sound as he was jerked to a stop as well.

"What?" Jason demanded.

" _What?_ " Dick licked the ice cream off the edge of his mouth. "Why are you so dramatic about everything, I just said we should hang out more."

" _Why?_ "

"I just _said!_ Because I like hanging out with you! It's not that complicated, jeez, not everything has to have some ulterior motive." He jerked Jason's arm with his interlinked arm, pulling him forward again. "Oh hey, since when have they put a Topshop in here?" He took a bite of his ice cream cone.

Jason blinked, reluctantly stepping forward with Dick, taken aback by how blasé Dick was about all of this. Then again, maybe it really _was_ just that simple for Dick — he never seemed to have any issues expressing affection like Jason did.

"I would've thought you'd be eager to get rid of me."

This time it was Dick who jerked them to a stop. "Jason! Do you listen to _anything_ I say?"

"Uhh, only about half of it," Jason answered honestly. Dick was a little distracting, okay? It was hard to focus on what he was _saying_ all the time.

"I've been flirting with you for the past month! How much more obvious can I be? I don't want to get rid of you; quite the opposite."

"Oh. Wait what? You have?"

"Yes, you fucking foo—" 

Jason cut him off with a kiss.

When he pulled back, Dick was smiling. "Well you clued in eventually, that's what counts. Even if I had to spell it out for you."

Jason laughed and kissed him again.

~♡~

Several days later, Jason was in his boxers in Dick's kitchen, arms around an equally half-dressed Dick, kissing his neck as he stood in front of the stove, letting a pancake burn.

"I think that's burning, baby," Jason murmured.

"Mm— what?" Dick wrenched his eyes open. "Oh, fuck." He quickly moved the pancake onto his plate and turned off the stove. "We'll just put extra syrup on that one, it's fine."

Jason chuckled and pressed another kiss to his skin as Dick grabbed the syrup and poured a truly obscene amount over the pancakes on his plate. Some syrup dripped over the side of the cap, and Dick wiped it off with his finger and licked it off.

Jason groaned. "You and that tongue. This is what got me into this mess in the first place."

Dick laughed, turning his head back toward Jason. "What?"

Jason pressed a kiss to his lips. "You always fucking _licking_ everything. It's obscene. And distracting."

"Do I? Is that why you were so mad about my yoghurt?"

" _Yes_. It was like you were trying to kill me."

Dick laughed again and turned around in Jason's arms to face him fully and pulled his head down for a deep kiss. "Mm well I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, and you have me now."

Jason's hand slid down over Dick's ass. "I _do_. And I intend to make use of that." He kissed Dick again and crowded him up against the wall next to the stove.

"Ah, breakfast, we were supposed to be having breakfast," Dick panted when he broke away, kissing over his jaw.

"Microwave. Later."

Dick's hand clenched in Jason's hair as Jason sucked over his neck. " _Fuck_. Can't argue with that."

Jason hitched one of Dick's legs up over his hip and then pulled back slightly and lifted Dick up under the thighs, pushing him back against the wall. Dick's legs automatically locked around his waist and his arms circled around his neck. 

"That's so fucking hot. I love that you can just pick me up." He caught Jason's lips again and ground against him.

Jason ground back against him and moaned into his mouth, tilting his head to fit their lips together better. They kissed and ground against each other frantically for a while until Dick slid one hand from the back of Jason's neck down the front of his boxers. Jason made a pleased noise as Dick stroked over his cock and Dick squeezed his hand briefly before pulling back slightly to pull his own cock out of his boxers and wrap his hand around both of them together.

He started to jerk them off, breaking away from Jason's mouth to gasp for air, and Jason thrust up into his hand, starting to kiss down Dick's throat again.

" _Ahh!_ Fuck, Jay," Dick gasped.

Jason scraped his teeth over Dick's skin, biting lightly and then sucking, and Dick's other hand moved back up to knot in the back of Jason's hair.

"Oh god, yeah! Are you close?"

"Mhmm."

Dick's hand on their cocks sped even faster until Jason thrust hard into his hand and came with a muffled groan into Dick's neck. He stroked him through it until Jason pulled his hips back, and then Dick moved to just jerking off his own cock quickly. 

It wasn't long before his hips spasmed and his cock spurted up over their stomachs. "Oh fuck, _fuck, ohhhhh_." 

Jason pressed kisses over his neck. "Yeah, god, you sound so sexy."

Dick pulled his head back by the hair and kissed him deeply.

They kissed for several long minutes until Jason finally pulled away. "Loath as I am to stop, we should probably clean up."

Dick groaned. "Yeah."

Jason carefully let Dick down to stand on his own feet and tucked himself back into his boxers as Dick did the same. He went to the sink and wet a paper towel, quickly scrubbing his own stomach clean and then going back over to clean Dick off.

"Pancakes now?" He asked, with a quick peck to Dick's lips.

Dick smiled at him. "Pancakes."


End file.
